Una pequeña obra de arte
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: Bajó la vista y vio un pequeño bichito de madera moverse divertidamente a sus pies. -¿Quieres que te enseñe a crear marionetas, Sasori? Two Shot. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasori!


¡Hola! Os traigo un One Shot, bueno, más bien sería un Two Shot, para el cumpleaños de Sasori, que es hoy, 8 de noviembre.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**, que por cierto, también cumple años hoy. Así que, Maestro Sasori, Kishimoto-sensei, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña obra de arte<strong>

Era 8 de noviembre, y había una tormenta de arena cerca de la villa. Por seguridad, no podían salir, pues había la posibilidad de que la tormenta llegase a la aldea. Como si eso le importase a él. Tampoco tenía para nada planeado salir.

En una habitación bien iluminada y llena de marionetas, un niño pelirrojo de cinco años, con ojos dorados y una expresión algo triste y nostálgica, admiraba esas obras de arte. ¡Parecían personas reales! Su abuela realmente sabía fabricar marionetas.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Sasori ― Oyó a la anciana en la puerta ―. Ven un momento, vamos.

― ¡Sí, abuela Chiyo! ― El niño corrió hacia su abuela con entusiasmo. Seguro que le traía un regalo, y aunque no había mucho para comprar en esa villa, todo lo que venía de su abuela le gustaba.

― Hoy te daré un regalo muy especial ― Dijo la señora con amabilidad ―. Te gustan estas marionetas, ¿Verdad?

― Me encantan, ¡parecen reales! ¿Me vas a regalar una marioneta, abuela? ― Preguntó el chico esperanzado.

―No, eso no ― Una mueca de decepción adornó el rostro del pequeño ―. Algo mucho mejor. Mira.

Su abuela señaló hacia abajo con un dedo. Sasori bajó la vista con curiosidad. ¿Qué querría mostrarle su abuela? Su respuesta estaba delante de sus ojos, Un pequeño bichito de madera se movía de forma divertida, dando saltitos. El chico pudo ver como unos finísimos hilos lo aguantaban y lo movían.

― Esto… ― El infante observó atentamente los movimientos de la pequeña marioneta.

― Dime, Sasori ― Dijo Chiyo ―. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a crear marionetas?

Sasori miró a su abuela con una expresión de alegría y sorpresa. ¿Realmente le iba a enseñar a crear esas magníficas obras de arte?

― ¿En serio? ¡Claro que me gustaría! ― Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no se veía en ese niño.

Su abuela entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Fue hacia la mesa, donde había dispuestos varios trozos de madera, pinceles y otras herramientas que Sasori no conocía. La anciana le explicó la manera de serrar las piezas, darles la forma deseada y como pulirlas, haciendo una demostración. Seguidamente unió cuidadosamente cada pieza, detallando la manera de hacerlo, cómo conseguir que sean móviles, y una vez montada la marioneta, que en este caso era una réplica del bichito de antes, cómo controlarla con los hilos de chakra.

Sasori, que había puesto los cinco sentidos para entender la explicación de su abuela, estaba fascinado. La anciana lo había explicado con tanta claridad que lo había entendido todo.

― Y bien, ¿quieres probar? Yo te ayudaré, así que no tengas miedo en intentarlo. ― Le dijo Chiyô una vez acabó la marioneta.

Sasori asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Primero de todo, sujetó la pieza que quería cortar. Cogió la herramienta adecuada para el caso y, con la ayuda de su abuela, cortó cuidadosamente una de las extremidades del pequeño bichito que iba a crear. Le temblaba un poco el pulso, estaba nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, ¡era su primera marioneta! ¡Crearía su primera pequeña obra de arte!

Una vez obtenidas todas las piezas, Sasori exhaló un suspiro para serenarse. Su abuela lo felicitó por el trabajo hecho hasta ahora. Realmente estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que su nieto cortaba las piezas para hacer una marioneta, y el único fallo que había notado era que una de las pequeñas extremidades era más delgada que las otras, pero solo un ojo experimentado en este ámbito, como el suyo, podría detectarlo.

Sasori empezó a darle forma a una de las pequeñas piezas, con una herramienta que, se dio cuenta, no conocía. Al ver que su nieto tenía curiosidad por el objeto que utilizaba, Chiyô procedió a explicarle el nombre y las funciones de cada herramienta. El chico sonrió satisfecho al saber cómo se llamaban los instrumentos utilizados. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo vas a trabajar con un objeto del cual no sabes ni el nombre? El pequeño continuó con su tarea. Su abuela tuvo que ayudarlo en la cuestión de las articulaciones, pero nada más. Al cabo de más o menos una hora de trabajo, el pequeño marionetista estaba a punto de finalizar su obra. Solamente le faltaba un paso para terminar su tarea: mover la marioneta.

Esta vez, al chico le costó más todo eso del chakra. Es decir, entendía a la perfección la teoría: concentrar el chakra en los dedos y, poco a poco, liberarlo hacia el muñeco, hasta que se formaran unos hilos que unieran el muñeco y su mano. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había intentado controlar el chakra, ¡pues cualquiera lo hace a la primera! Tuvieron que empezar de cero con el tema del control de chakra, con lo de la energía mental y física, cómo mezclarlas, y un largo etcétera.

Al cabo de unas cuatro horas, con una pausa para comer, obviamente, Sasori ya lograba controlar más o menos bien su chakra, más no la marioneta. Cuando intentaba liberar un poco de chakra, este se desvanecía a mitad del camino. Chiyô observaba como su nieto intentaba controlar el maldito chakra que le estaba demorando en su tarea. Sabía de sobra que no le gustaba nada esperar, y con lo impaciente que era, el chico debía estar al borde de un colapso. Pero eso lo sabía disimular muy bien, y hasta quizás la anciana erraba en sus conclusiones, pues el pequeño aprendiz de marionetista tenía una expresión serena y tranquila, aunque con el ceño algo fruncido.

― ¡Lo conseguí! ― Exclamó con una alegría desbordada el pelirrojo al cabo de unas horas.

La anciana se llevó un pequeño susto, pues estaba casi dormitando (eran ya las nueve de la noche y en esa hora le entraba sueño), pero se recuperó al instante, cuando vio el pequeño bichito moviéndose, dando saltitos y bailando divertidamente a los pies de su nieto.

― ¡Increíble, Sasori! Has progresado muchísimo en un solo día ― Le felicitó su abuela casi emocionada ―. Pero ahora descansa un poco, debes estar más que agotado.

En efecto, Chiyô tenía toda la razón. El pobre chaval estaba a punto de desplomarse por el esfuerzo, así que fue como pudo hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de su abuelita. Al poco rato se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en sus labios. Chiyô lo llevó a su cama y dejó la creación del pequeño encima de la mesita de noche de éste.

― Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, Sasori… ― Le susurró su abuela.

El niño oyó esa frase en sueños, y eso le dio una idea…

…

Al cabo de unas semanas, Sasori ya dominaba con bastante habilidad las marionetas. Practicaba cada día el control de chakra, y no le era tan difícil manejar sus creaciones. Pero había algo de lo que su abuela, quien siempre lo ayudaba en sus entrenamientos de chakra y en sus creaciones, no se había dado cuenta.

Y es que cada noche, cuando su abuela ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, el pequeño Sasori se quedaba un rato más en el taller. Tenía un proyecto personal y muy importante para él. Y finalmente, un día, al cabo de unos meses de trabajo, completó ese trabajo.

Una tarde, Sasori dijo que por un día se tomaba un descanso en las prácticas de marionetas. Dijo que estaría en su habitación durmiendo, pues estaba cansado de tanto entrenar con el chakra. A su abuela le pareció algo raro este comportamiento, por lo que cuando pasó por el lado del cuarto de Sasori no pudo evitar asomarse por una pequeña rendija. Y lo que vio realmente la conmovió.

Sasori estaba entre dos marionetas, las cuales lo estaban abrazando. Una de las marionetas era un hombre y tenía el pelo rojo, como el de Sasori; la otra representaba una mujer con el pelo largo y marrón oscuro. El pequeño estaba con una expresión de felicidad, una sonrisa tranquila y plácida. Chiyô se retiró de ahí, sin poder evitar que una pequeña lágrima le recorriera el rostro. Conocía a la perfección las personas que representaban las marionetas creadas por su nieto: eran los padres de Sasori. El chico, que no había notado la presencia de su abuela, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Por fin estaba entre los brazos de sus padres, eso que tanto había deseado.

Cada día hacía lo mismo, se dejaba abrazar por sus padres, era un momento mágico, podía estar ellos, los que le habían dado vida y que ni tan solo había podido conocer.

Pero los hilos se rompieron.

Un día, accidentalmente, las marionetas se liberaron del control de Sasori, y cayeron irremediablemente al suelo. Toda la felicidad que había sentido el niño desapareció en un segundo, y la cruda realidad lo golpeó como si le hubiese caído un cubo de agua fría, como si un puño le hubiese dado directamente en el pecho, en el corazón.

A partir de ese momento, la personalidad de Sasori cambió radicalmente. Había vivido en un mundo irreal, confiando en que sus padres volverían, en que viviría una vida junto a ellos, serían felices, también habría momentos tristes, pero no serían nada comparado con toda la felicidad que les produciría estar juntos. Había estado esperando muchos años ese momento, los había estado esperando, esperaba a que volviesen, esperaba y esperaba, pero ellos no regresaban. Odiaba esperar. Nunca odio tanto esperar como en ese momento. El momento en que aceptó la realidad. Sus padres nunca volverían, por mucho que esperase.

A Chiyô le había resultado muy difícil de aceptar ese cambio de actitud de su nieto, a veces tenía que luchar contra su conciencia para que las lágrimas no escapasen de sus ojos. Sasori siempre había estado triste por sus padres, pero al crear esas marionetas, parecía como si el hueco que dejaron sus progenitores se hubiese llenado un poco. Pero ahora era justo al contrario. El hueco se acababa de agrandar.

― Sasori…

_Sasori… Sasori… Sasori…_

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Maestro Sasori!

¿Maestro?

Sasori abrió los ojos. ¿En serio había soñado con su pasado? Menuda estupidez tan grande.

El marionetista levantó a Hiruko, su preciada marioneta, donde escondía otra marioneta, quizá la más importante: él mismo.

Estaba de camino hacia Suna, su villa natal, donde había creado su primera marioneta con la ayuda de su abuela. Esa vieja… Ya no significaba nada para él… ¿O quizás si? No, no, eso era estúpido. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado todo sentimiento, era imposible e irracional que aún guardase cierto aprecio hacia su abuela.

― ¿Maestro, se encuentra bien? ― Preguntó Deidara, que más que preocupado, parecía tener curiosidad por la actitud ausente del marionetista, que no había dicho nada sobre empezar a andar al momento para no hacer esperar a la persona de turno.

― Sí… Vámonos, Deidara ― Dijo el pelirrojo finalmente, emprendiendo la marcha ―. No quiero hacer esperar al líder, así que como antes capturemos al Jinchûriki, mejor.

Diana. Siempre decía lo mismo, el rubio lo sabía de sobra.

― Oiga, maestro ― Empezó a hablar el artista efímero, mientras seguía el paso de maestro ―. ¿Qué quiere hacer hoy?

― ¿Hoy? ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy? ― Preguntó Sasori, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de su alumno.

― ¿Cómo que "qué tiene de especial"? ¡Es su cumpleaños! ― Respondió el rubio, ¿acaso no era obvio? ― ¿No quiere que hagamos nada especial?

― Para mí los cumpleaños no tienen mucho significado, he conseguido una inmortalidad casi absoluta, puedo vivir muchos años más ― Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo ―. Además ― añadió ― ¿qué se supone que hay para hacer que sea especial, especial, aquí, en medio desierto?

El más joven no respondió, a veces le molestaba que su maestro fuera tan realista y lógico, ¿acaso no quería disfrutar de esa vida (aburridísimamente) eterna que tenía?

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, que, cuando no estaban discutiendo sobre el arte, era lo habitual en ellos.

― Y, oiga, ¿cuántos cumple? ― El menor quería crear un poco de conversación, le aburría bastante el desierto.

― No es de tu incumbencia. ― Respondió secamente Sasori.

Deidara suspiró resignado. Tenía curiosidad por su maestro, al fin y al cabo, apenas lo había visto una vez fuera de Hiruko, mientras estaba haciendo el mantenimiento de su marioneta, y para nada parecía mucho más grande que él, al contrario, ¡cualquiera que lo hubiera visto diría que tenía la misma edad que él o menos!

Sasori cerró los ojos. Treinta y cinco eran los años que cumplía ese día, 8 de noviembre. Y no era muy buen regalo el hecho de tener que pasar el día caminando por el desierto, yendo al lugar al que menos quería: la aldea de Suna. Y encima el mocoso le estaría molestando con su patético intento de arte efímero, ¡efímero! Por dios, el arte es eterno, el arte es la belleza que perdura durante años y años, sin deteriorarse. Él se había convertido en arte, su cuerpo estaría intacto durante siglos y sería recordado por las generaciones siguientes como uno de los grandes maestros marionetistas, Akasuna no Sasori. Su cuerpo conservaría su belleza, pero… ¿Y su alma?

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, me costó escribirlo, Sasori es un personaje... Difícil. Espero también que no me haya salido OoC el Sasori niño, intenté mantener un poco su personalidad fría y calmada, pero agregándole un toque infantil.<p>

¿Reviews...?


End file.
